Seasons
by xdreamlessxvoyeurx
Summary: AU Sirius Black is caught and questioned under truth serum. Turns out he isn't a murderer. Now he's a rebel-leader in France who fights against the Dark Lord. And by his side is his adopted son- Harry Potter. How do the Potters react to this? H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's Cat. Hope you like Seasons, Chapter 1.

----------------

Here's what you should know before reading:

This is an AU. Harry is not the boy-who-lived, Neville is, for reasons you will find by reading. This is kick-ass!, serious!, tortured!(literally) Harry. The Longbottoms and Potters are alive.

Voldemort was 'killed' by Neville and the Order doesn't suspect him to still be alive. The Death Eaters did not lie low after their leader died but kept on attacking. They later joined a new dark lord in France who brought back Voldemort in Harry's 3rd year. (Not at Hogwarts, sorry.) They then joined forces. The Order still does not know he's back.

This takes place when Harry is in 7th year.

Sirius has a kid named Matthew Black with his girlfriend Eva Fey. He's a month older than Harry.

This is rated M because there will be torture and sex scenes between Harry and various people. Mostly Hermione in middle and later chapters. Won't be set on all romance!

I think that's it but if you have any questions feel free to ask.

--------------

"Sirius Black, you are hereby accused of the murder of Peter H. Pettigrew, association with Death Eaters, the kidnapping and murder of Harry J. Potter, resisting ministry Aurors, aiding and abiding wanted criminals, and escaping custody."

"Really? That's a lot! Did I break a record or something?" The Sirius Black in question laughed. "And, for the record, I didn't actually know they were criminals until the aurors arrived, but let's not mention that to the public- got a big-ass reputation to live up to, no? It's your fault, really. You just keep adding charges…"

"Mr. Black-"

"Sirius, please, Amelia. We know each other well enough."

The council groaned and scowled at the convict. They were getting nowhere. Sirius Black was no help at all, and even under truth serum all of his answers are vague. They only perked up when, finally, Albus Dumbledore stepped into the room carrying a pair of magic suppressors.

"Hello Sirius! How's the food here? I heard it's dreadful." Albus said happily as he slipped the suppressors around his ex-students' wrists.

"It is, it is. But I get by. Where are you taking me?" Sirius asked joyfully, but inside he was analyzing the situation warily. He was really stupid to get caught. Assuming Albus took him to The Order of the Phoenix, he could be held under truth serum and let go. But that would mean telling them his secret… was it really worth it? Was it too soon?

Albus lead him past the group of glaring questioners by a rope twisted around the middle of his handcuffs. The magic suppressors dug into his upper biceps and he growled softly at the pain. As soon as they were outside his old professor rummaged inside of his robe pocket for a second and took out a feather quill. He put a firm hand on Sirius' shoulder and the porkey whisked them away.

----------------

Sirius was surprised to see _all_ of The Order of the Phoenix there.

The room Albus brought them too was big in length but slightly narrow at the sides. The corners of the room looked cut off, making a strange, twisted pentagon. What else was odd was every nook and cranny of the wall space was packed with endless bookshelves and dangerously precarious stacks of books held up by numerous chairs and, he guessed, spells. Looking a bit closer, Sirius found them all to be Light books. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Magical History, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions… Not a single lick of dark. Sirius smiled at the irony before arranging his features back into his trademark emotionless mask.

Squeezed between piles of books sat The Order. Scanning the group, Sirius inwardly grimaced. The Potters and the Lupins sat first row, the hate unmistakable on all of their faces. James and Remus where the hardest to take in, but he did so with a heavy heart. The Weaslys were directly behind them, follow by Snape, Kingsly, the Bones, the Pewetts, Moody, the Tonks, the Longbottoms (including the Boy-who-lived himself), some newbies, some of the current teachers at Hogwarts, and, to his eternal surprise, a man he knows to be Edward Zabini, the beautiful Mrs. Zabini's new husband… or victim.

Albus gestured towards a chair in the front of the room, where Sirius sat down gratefully.

"Hello again Sirius." Albus said. "It's been an long time, hasn't it? Mind if we ask you some questions?"

Sirius pretended to think this over.

"Sure," he shrugged, "but you should just skip to the serum. I don't 'reckon that lot will take me seriously otherwise." He would have added a Sirius-Serious joke but figured it was pushing his luck.

Snape walked up and handed Albus a small bottle of truth serum. "You'll have to at least double the dosage for me, Professor. Living on the run means being prepared. I'm practically immune to any potions now."

The room tensed as Albus smiled and poured ten drops into Sirius' open mouth.

"What is your name?" The Professor tested.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"What is your animagus form?" Sirius had a moment of surprise before answering.

"A Grim, or a black dog."

"Good, now, are you, or have you had any interactions with, a Death Eater?"

"Yes, I do business with them, but no, I am not a Death Eater."

"What kind of business?"

"Um... business. Mostly deals on dark artifacts I'm selling from Grimmand Place for money."

"You didn't contact them for any other reason?"

"No."

There were murmurings around the room at this. What did he mean 'no'?

"Did you torture and kill Peter Pettigrew for the location of Lily and James' safe house?" Albus asked, blunt.

"No."

"LIES!" Demanded James Potter. "You killed him after you found out our location. Then you killed my parents and … you _murdered_ my _eldest son_ for _Voldemort_!"

Sirius forced himself to look calm. "No. I did not."

There was a shocked silence. Dumbledore cleared his throat and found his voice.

"Tell us the events that happened from 17 years ago, from Halloween, to now."

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his ebony locks. "It's a longggg story."

Remus spoke up coldly, composed but shaken. "We have time."

"Fine, but remember, this is the truth. It all started I went to pick up Peter…"

-Flashback-

"Peter!" A younger and less haunted Sirius Black yelled, stalking through the cottage. "Peter where are you- we have an Order meeting!"

It wasn't long before he realized Peter wasn't in the small safe house. A shiver ran up his spine. Peter wouldn't have left. Did Death Eaters… but there were no signs of struggle… Then a dreadful thought filled and consumed his mind- was _Peter_ the traitor?

No.

_All those times he had to see his mom, _a voice in his head reasoned,_ all those Order meetings he left straight away… How none of our plans worked out… The look on Peter's face when we changed secret keepers… _

_NO! What have I done?_

He ran out of the house and apparated straight to Godric's Hollow to find the house in flames.

"No!" Not knowing exactly what he was doing, and with his reckless Gryffindor courage on his sleeve, he charged into the house with his wand, casting water charms to clear the flames in his path.

Sirius was only a few steps up the rapidly weakening stairs before he found the burning bodies of Harold and Sarah Potter. He bit his lip hard. This was all his fault…

"_Whaaa_! _Whaaa_!" He tensed. Harry? Harry was still alive! He started off towards the nursery as the roof began to collapse. The burning bits and chunks blocked his path and he started to get dizzy from the thick smoke. He transformed into Padfoot and jumped through the wreckage, wincing as the flames caught his coat. He made it to the crib and transformed, looking down on a crying, but otherwise unscathed, blacked haired baby he knew to be his godson. Relief burned into his heart.

Picking up the baby and soothing him, he cast a bubblehead and levitation charms on himself and Harry, and then jumped out the window. He hit the ground with a soft thump and he quickly checked on the baby. Harry had his head on his chest and his pretty green eyes looking up at him. Giggling, the green-eyed baby grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled, delighted to see his friend.

-End Flashback-

The Order sat, shocked into place. Dumbledore had a faint smile on his face.

"Is Harry alive today?"

"Yes."

Lily Potter fell out of her chair.

"Where is he?" She breathed.

"At my place, the Black house in France. Harry has attended the magical school there."

"Did you kidnap him?"

"No. I gave him to my girlfriend, Eva Fey, and took off with out any explanation. She didn't know whose baby Harry was, or how I had found him, but she grew to love him and decided to raise him herself. Meanwhile, I went after Peter."

James, Lily and Remus took in sharp breaths.

"I managed to corner him on a muggle street… I wasn't thinking straight… you could say I was blinded by rage."

-Flashback-

"Peter. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to rip out your heart and watch you bleed to death! I'm going to strangle you with my bare hands!" He growled. He came forward dangerously, almost predator-like.

Peter was visibly shaking now, his rat face sweating and contouring madly.

"Sirius how could you! You betrayed Lily and James! You killed the Potters and little Harry! How could you Sirius?" Peter screamed desperately.

"Your right. I did kill them. Now you're the one who's going to pay." Sirius had meant suggesting Peter as the secret keeper. He had as good as killed the Potters. But at least Harry was safe.

He pointed his wand at his old friend but not quick enough. Peter was already in motion. He cut off his finger and cast a speechless explosion spell. The surrounding Muggles screamed and some got caught in the blast. Sirius himself was thrown backwards into a building.

"You… you…" Sirius stuttered at Peter's 'suicide' but then caught the side of a bleeding rat headed towards the gutter. "You bastard!" He lunged towards the gutter, but didn't get any that far. He found himself handcuffed from behind by a sullen ministry auror.

"Sirius Black, you are under arrest for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and Harry, Harold and Sarah Potter."

-End Flashback-

Sirius smiled at the expressions on The Order's faces.

"I didn't even get a trial before I was shoved into a prison cell in Askaban, and the dementors started feeding on the only happy thoughts I had left."

"You didn't go insane." Remus mumbled, more a statement then a question.

"I lost most of my happy memories of school and James' house, but no, I did not go insane. The only thing that kept me to my right state of mind was the fact that I was innocent, which isn't exactly a happy thought, meaning the dementors couldn't take it away. I escaped after finding a picture in the paper Fudge left me. The picture of the Weaslys on their trip to Egypt. On the shoulder of on of the boys lay a rat. I could recognize that rat anywhere. I spend years with it at school and, because of the dementors, I had relived the moment Peter got away a million times in my head. Peter had been playing house pet while I was locked up in high security Askaban!" Sirius ranted. He realized it and took a breath. "I changed into Padfoot and just walked out between the bars of my cell. God knows I was skinny enough."

"What happened after that? You found Harry?" 16 year old Anthony Potter asked, leaning forward, interested.

Sirius nodded. "It wasn't that hard. I knew I had to find Harry first, because then someone would actually listen to me. I disguised myself and made my way to the Fey manor in France. The moment she opens the door she knew it was me and next thing I know I'm tied to a chair in the basement and forced the truth serum until she believed me." He chuckled. That was Eva for you. "Harry and Matthew, my son, were 5 at the time. Harry was a happy, carefree boy. France was away from the hardships Britain faced. Away from the Death Eater attacks, away from the growing parties and celebrations for the Boy-who-lived. Harry was a normal kid."

He took another deep breath. Here came the hard to explain part.

"When I stayed with Eva, Matthew and Harry, the more attached I got and, with that, the more I felt it was wrong to take Harry away from Eva and thrust him back into the world of the prophecy. Harry would no doubt become a pawn and a target. He was a 5-year-old baby boy for goodness sakes. So I stayed in France and lied low. Eva and I got back together again and I felt… happy. Almost like I had I family.

"But happiness doesn't last long. France was then hit with a new Dark Lord, Somas Maxis. He took everything apart. Eva, Matt, Harry and I were forced into hiding. Harry was 8. He grew to be a great fighter. I trained him myself with a few teachers from his school and some rebel freedom fighters from America. My only regret was that I couldn't stop Harry and Matt from getting involved with the war. But I suppose everyone is, now, huh?

"I came back to Britain to find a healer. Some of our men just got back from a mission hurt, and the only healer we could trust, and knew this type of illness, was here. I was stupid and careless to get caught. And of course the doctor had to be underground, but I didn't know_ this doctor_ was wanted for murder. Then Death Eaters attacked, and in the pressure of the moment I forgot to recreate my disguise. I'd be laughed at if I was back at home…"

Everyone in the room was still as he fell quiet. Suddenly he coughed and blood came out of his mouth and dripped down his chin. Albus was next to him in a second. Sirius waved him away.

"It's the potion wearing off. Nothing more. Truth serum grows stronger before it wears off and my body just had a bad reaction. Nothing to worry." He started coughing again, this time violently, his back hunching forward and a grimace of pain on his lips.

"Don't mind me. All I want to know is- do you believe me?"

--------------------

I'm looking for a beta-reader. Any takers?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Hope you like this chapter, praises and flames accepted. Sorry it's a short- I wanted some sort of cliff. Oh and if you're confused- you didn't read the AN before chapter 1.

-----------------------------------------

"It's so sad," Molly Weasly whispered.

Sirius led Dumbledore and the elder members of The Order past the dreary shops of Wizarding Paris, and the deep scars the city bore were plain. Boards covered up the windows of cafés and designer stores. Faded posters haunted every street corner, reminding of some long-forgotten carnival in a long-forgotten city.

"It used to be beautiful." Sirius said sadly. He stopped a touched a poster on a graying streetlamp. "I remember when I was in hiding. Every time I risked going outside, it was a paradise, a faraway place of perfection and wonder. I walked down this very street and thought: I'm an outsider, as I watched all the people around me move as one... as if they were a city as a whole and not individuals. The lights in the distance sparkled like stars, and the laughter and music followed you everywhere. I was so peaceful back then…" He cast a last wistful glance around him, turned on his heel and strode down the street, leaving the others to scurry after him.

He led them past a golden fountain and a breathtaking park. The Order shed more than a few tears at the sight of a picnic table set up by the lake. Seemingly frozen in time after whatever horrible event happened there, streamers and presents lay scattered and practically worn into the ground over the years, then covered by mud and rain. The table itself still held a dirty white tablecloth, with darker stains on one side that could only be blood.

Finally, they reached a grand house at the end of the park. It was white with golden trimmings around the gutters and the elegant decorations on the side of the house. A single white porch swing moved back and forth in the wind. It was coated with grim and dirt, but it was easy to see the house itself. Almost like a mirror, you could see the proud house while it was bustling with activity and happiness. The whole picture fit into the rest of the city, sad and lonely- almost longing for the people it lost.

"Here we are." Sirius muttered before walking up the pathway and digging into his pocket. Not yet used to the idea of him as a good guy, when Sirius brought out a knife instead of a key, suddenly almost all wands were pointed and aimed at his heart.

"Whoa!" Sirius yelped, throwing his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture. "Blood wards. You can relax here- though I suppose I won't blame you if you don't."

"Sorry." James shrugged, but still not lowering his wand, "Old habits die hard."

Sirius raised a prefect eyebrow at his former friend. If someone had seen him on he street, they would see a handsome man in his late twenties or early thirties, his 5 years in Askaban showed no physical evidence, but the look in his eyes was enough to show the pain and anger he constantly suppressed. Those eyes know regarded James with a dark look as if knowing that the man didn't want to be here. He remembered the actions that followed his 'confession'…

-Flashback-

"Don't mind me. All I want to know is- do you believe me?"

There was a long silence. Sirius was not nervous, he was beyond such pettiness, he was curious. Who would…?

"I believe you." Lily Potter stood up. "I believe you because I know one part of your story is true. My eldest son is not dead."

"He's not." Sirius agreed, elated.

"Can… can I see him?" She asked as an afterthought, though her eagerness was badly disguised.

Sirius hesitated. It was cruel, he knew, to tell her like this. She had never known her son, and her first impression to be one so horrible… But, he reasoned, she would have to find out sooner or later. And what better way for to prove to the rest of The Order he wasn't lying than proof right?

"He's… no himself right now. But I'll take you to him. Like I said, he's at my place in France. It's charmed though, I'll have to take you there."

"Then I'm going too." James said. His protective hand on his wife's shoulder was a hint on his current beliefs on the ex-convict. Remus then stood, and soon most of The Order was standing. And after a long yelling match between the younger members and the adults, it was decided that the newer members were to stay at HQ and hold down the fort.

-End Flashback-

Sirius slit his palm in an 'X' across the middle, then raised a hand and pressed it to the center frame of the door. The Order watched, disgusted, as the door sucked in the leftover blood hungrily. He held out his palm and it healed as it grasp the knob on the door.

Swinging it open, he took in a deep breath and knew there was no turning back now…

----------------------

Matthew Black was never a patient person. He paced back in forth in the dining room until he heard the door open with a soft _click_.

"Dad! Were have you been the healer has already left-" He cut off abruptly at the sight of his father –_his father_- leading no other than The Order of the Phoenix into their entry hall. "Holy-"

"Language, Matthew." His father scolded. "This is The Order. They'll be our guest for an hour or so, so be on your best behavior." He paused. "They're here to see Harry."

Matthew tensed and scanned the crowd for the two people he knew he would find. Lily and James Potter. He growled, surprising the stiffs.

"Why?" He growled. He had always been protective of his 'little brother'. He wasn't going to let them take him away.

Sirius scowled at his son. "Because," he said drawling out the word warily, "They have the right to see him."

"No," Matt disagreed, "They don't. They didn't raise him. They don't know anything about him! As far as I'm concerned- they are not his par-"

"Matthew!" A voice yelled. They all turned to see a beautiful blonde haired woman at the top of the main stairs. She was out of breath but her features still betrayed her emotions clearly- shock, pain and worry. Eva Fey-Black. "Sirius, baby, you're here! I-it's Harry!"

Everyone tensed. There was a moment were they were all still as if under a spell. Matt broke out of it and sprinted up the stairs. They all followed.

The Order was lead up the large main staircase and down a wide hallway full of closed doors and scattered portraits of Black ancestors who's eyes followed them like the muggle paintings in horror movie, then to the room at the very end of the long hall.

"Harry!" Matthew yelled and burst through the door.

It was a large room. It had black walls with an off-white strip going horizontally around the rectangular perimeter that matched the rest color of the hallway. There was a desk, a bed and a pretty good-sized bookcase along the far and left wall. What struck The Order the most was- it was bare. There was no pictures or any personal belongings anywhere. There were three shrunk suitcases on the desk but… that was all. In the middle of the room there was a single chair, obviously pulled from the desk. Kneeling next to the chair was a pretty girl with brown hair with a bright pink strip along the left side. Her pretty, Italian features were screwed up with the same worry that reflected onto Eva Fey's face. But it was the person in the chair that made all the difference.

Harry James Potter-Black. He had shoulder length black hair and pale skin, probably from hiding inside most of his life. His features were defined and 100% James, except for a scar that run across his neck at an odd angle, like someone had tried to slit his throat. His body was muscular but lean, _like a seeker_, James and various other male members of The Order thought absentmindedly. His long and slender fingers clutched a muggle instrument, a guitar. His eyes- oh god.

His eyes were pitch black and soulless as they stared off at a piece of the wall in front of him. He sat board stiff and his fingers suddenly clenched into fists, causing the black guitar to crash into the floor. Sirius and Matt hurried to his side, triggered at the sound of the crash.

"Harry, Harry, what do you See?" Sirius asked, breathless.

"I- I" Harry struggled. His voice was deep and mature, but with an almost… childlike innocence that certainly didn't fit his outward appearance.

"It's dark. Everyone's… everyone's dead. Blood… we've been massacred. Out-numbered and out-smarted. He was too strong… they're victorious, they won. The light and Grey lost… Two figures… Somas Maxis… and… Voldemort."

----------------------

Still looking for a Beta-reader. Sorry, but I prefer one with a fan-fiction account. :'I


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, but I didn't get the amount of reviews I need, and then I just... forgot... sorry! **I need 10 reviews again this time, but now it's for updates, not extra chapters! (Evil smirk)**

Disclaimer and all that. BETA STILL NEEDED!

--------------------------------------------

-Flashback-

"Harry! Harry! Get down from there- are you crazy?"

A 12-year old Harry Potter ignored his older brother and continued upwards; grapping onto the pipe of the house and climbing higher. He laughed.

"Come on Matt, don't be chicken! This place would be a great look out spot!" Harry swayed back and forth on the rusty pipe (causing his brother to practically have a heart attack) and used the leverage to jump over to the roof of the sunroom. He landed with a soft thump.

Matt was conflicted for a moment, his brain arguing with the thought of having an adventure, or worrying about his little brother. But he sighed and grasp the pipe and started up.

Meanwhile, Harry was moving forward up to the connecting roofs of the foyer and living room like a monkey. He was extremely happy- he'd been wanted to explore their new house forever, but his dad and mom keep assigning chores. They've been here two weeks and he didn't even know the surrounding area. All he knew is that they were somewhere in Spain. How was he going to patrol to keep the city safe if he didn't know the city? Like Batman and Zorro!

He used the small spaces in-between the tiles of the roof as foot holes, and reached the peak of the roof over the ballroom. He smiled and drank in the sight of the rooftops of the city, the sun hitting them just right and reflecting goldenrod rays relaxing out on the tiles and brickwork, the shadows crawling forward as the sun set. The plants from a rooftop garden shone with the light one more time before it disappeared and Harry was sure they were morning the loss of the sun just as much as he was. He stayed there and breathed deeply while his brother joined him, his glaze scanning the horizon and a content smile on both boys' faces.

"Isn't it beautiful Matt?" Harry whispered.

"Yes."

"It's hard to believe it's filled with Death Eaters. Didn't the sun feel so pure? Why is this happening, Matt?"

His brother sighed. "I don't know, Harry, I don't know."

They stayed up there for another hour, watching the lights of the city turn on one by one and houses get warded and locked for the night. They stayed there until they heard the screams and saw the lights of curses in the nearby distance. They watched, unmoving, not so much in fear but almost like they expected it to confirm their thoughts. They sat until their father screamed at them to come in with a panicked, wild voice and the broke them out of the spell. Then they scurried downwards, the sounds of tortured screams echoing in their heads.

-End of Flashback-

The Order stood in shock. Even the great Albus Dumbledore had his mouth slightly unhinged in surprise. Normally, young Hermione would have relished the look on the stiffs faces, but she was too wrapped up in Harry's vision to notice anything in her vicinity. Matt, always the composed one, shook his adopted brother by the shoulders.

"What do you mean? Harry, listen, please, we need details… anything…" He demanded urgently. Harry shook his head.

"It's so dark…" He murmured, "I can't… see anything." He froze up suddenly and blinked, his eyes turning from a deep black to a dark green. "Soon. Too soon. Fading…" Forest green, Hue green, "Blood ritual. Somas brought him back…" Bluish-green before settling on a brilliant light green. The remains of dark magic clear with a gray film like substance covering the color in his eyes. Grayish-green. So different from Lily Potter's, but with a familiar aura of calm and homeliness. Hermione drank it in. _Home. Harry._

"Are you OK?" She asked him quickly. He groaned and threw his head back, running his left hand through hair in a James-like fashion.

"Yeah," he muttered before shivering, "I couldn't feel this one coming. My shields were up, but it came too strong. Somas and Voldemort… did I tell you…?"

"Yes, you told us everything we need to know," Sirius said, putting a comforting arm on his shoulder. He looked calm, but his eyes had the same wild and fearful look on them as everyone else in the room, save Harry, whose eyes were scanning the unknown group of wizards. He landed on his parents and raised an eyebrow, much like Sirius had done before, but said nothing before picking up his guitar and standing up on shaky legs, leaning on Matt for support, and walked out without a word.

Eva now was noticing the strangers in her home. She looked the Sirius with 'the look' that said 'what the hell are these people doing in my house?' and he jerked his head towards the hallway. She took the hint.

"Let's take this to the dinning hall." She stated, in her commanding mothering tone. It held no room for arguments.

-Flashback-

"Harry, Matt: This is Mr. Welder. This is his house, so you two will be on your best behavior, right?" Eva said to the boys. They chorused their agreement and ran off to play on the porch swing. The parents of the said boys sighed.

"Sorry Valen, kids, you now?" Sirius said, wrapping an arm around his wife.

Valen shook his head, "No, actually, I don't know, but it's fine just the same; Harry and Mathew is it not? They have potential. They have the right spirit that's for sure. They'll need it. Will you let me train them?"

The two looked shocked. "Just like that?"

"Just like that. I'm a Sicyon, I can tell with people. Those two will be great. Did you know young Harry is a Seer?"

Eva nodded. "Yes, he started at 4. It is rather useful, but we worry. A young child shouldn't have to See all this pain and suffering. He should be Looking for his upcoming birthday gifts, not future raids."

Valen gave them a shug. "No one retains innocence in war."

-End Flashback-

"What was that?" Frank Longbottom demanded as they all settled at the Black's dinning room table.

"Harry's a rather powerful Seer. Lately… his Senses have been on haywire. Last week he was in and out of visions so often he could barely eat." Sirius told them. Eva came from the kitchen levitating a tray full of cups of tea and scones. He took a cup and forced down a sip. Harry hated for people to see him like that. In one of his visions. That blank, soulless look haunted his son's dreams, and he knew. His son was an addict of the Dreamless Sleep potion. "He's always Looking for disadvantages of Somas' army… thanks to him, we knew Voldemort was not completely dead, and that the Chosen One was to defeat him again. But we didn't know the time would come so soon.

The Longbottoms were horrified. Eva shot them a pitiful look, she knew what it was like to watch your baby boy(s) go out in the face of death…

-Flashback-

"Damn it Harry! You could have killed me!" Matt cried as he held up the dagger that had wizzed past his nose. Harry stood across the room, looking sheepish.

"Sorry! I'm just a bit distracted, that's all!"

"Well, by all means, Harry, keep on being distracted. Maybe next time you'll be lucky enough to kill him." Hermione said, coming in the training room carrying a bucket of some unidentifiable substance. Matt glowered at her, while Harry bend over the bucket, took a wiff, and wrinkled his nose. "What the heck is that?"

"That, my boy, is your next lesson." Master Valen came up behind his niece and relieved her of the bucket.

"But I thought we were going to learn more Soul Magic and Martial Arts today?" Matt said, glaring at Hermione's back as she walked out. Harry laughed a bit at his brother's attitude before taking his place cross-legged in front of their Master. Matt copied him.

Valen dumped the bucket in front of him and magically enlarged it. The boys peered down at the murky greenish-black water in front of them.

"I found this in the swap and decided this is the new lesson," he said cheerfully, Harry gave his a suspicious look.

"What lesson is that?"

"It is, Harry, my lesson my lesson on Immorality."


	4. AN

Hey this is Cat, author of Seasons.

I'll be honest here- I need support! :x

I've been busy lately, and I've run out of ideas, so any comments, flames, and/or shout outs are more than welcome.

I'll see to it that you guys get a new chapter next week. (Promise!)

Plus, I still need a BETA, so... any takers? I'm quite picky. :D


End file.
